


The End of an Adventure

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: To say that the fortress was empty when they arrived would be a lie. Four had expected the grounds to be clear, with Callous’s army destroyed or scattered there should have been no one left to guard the castle, sadly that seemed now to be a bit too hopeful.
Series: Altered [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449070
Kudos: 22





	The End of an Adventure

To say that the fortress was empty when they arrived would be a lie. Four had expected the grounds to be clear, with Callous’s army destroyed or scattered there should have been no one left to guard the castle, sadly that seemed now to be a bit too hopeful.

Demons roamed the grounds outside the fortress, and some in the air. The entire area was filled was a sort of odor, as if someone had given anger and hatred a distinctive smell. 

They hid behind boulders on the mountain by the fortress as they tried to come up with a new game plan.

“Us darks can shadow travel inside the castle and find the mirror, there’s only one wing to check so it shouldn’t take too long.” Maveric said his sword already drawn. “We’ll be quick, you keep lookout here and as soon as we find anything we’ll shadow travel back here.”

“No we’re coming in. You can transport multiple people, and we run a greater risk out here wondering when those demons will notice us.” Time said as he looked at the others.

Rubbing his hands Maverick reluctantly agreed. “Fine, let’s just get in and out as quickly as possible, there are things in there you don’t want to see. Trust me.”

Once again using the combined power of the 3 darks they entered the darkness and reemerged in a large hallway.

“This is the entrance to Callous’s wing. I wasn’t permitted in this part of the fortress before so I can’t really guide but I’m going to take the lowest floors because those will be the worst if the patten follows. You’re free to go in whatever direction you want other than that.” Maverick said dismissively as Time took the reigns once again.

“All right don’t lose tract I want everyone back here in an hour. If anyone finds the mirror send the dark with you to fetch the others and rendezvous at the rocks.” Time instructed them and then began to split everyone up as Maverick turned away and began down the hall. Four who had been watching his dark quickly followed behind him as they went to the end of the hall and down a staircase.

“So this is where you’ve been for the last few weeks.” Four attempted to start the conversation.

“Months.” Maverick corrected. “Time moves differently here, it’s usually slower than that of the light world.”

“Oh yeah, look Maverick I know you were copying what we did to you. Trying to get on Callous’s good side and then betray him. We knew from when Curse told us what you’d said but back there on the battlefield we thought you were gone, that you’d turned into that person again.” Four’s emotions were threatening to get the best of him and each personality wanted their say, but he held it together, the last thing they needed was a pissed off Blue and crying Red to alter every monster there to their presence.

Maverick had a little bit of a shuddering sigh as he continued to stride ahead, though Four couldn’t tell if it was sad or exasperated. “I just want to show you something. Something Callous showed me.”

With that peculiar statement they continued down another flight of stairs until they were well and truly in the bowels of the fortress as the air got colder and darkly flamed lanterns illuminated the hall. Finally they reached a door where Maverick removed a key from his pocket and unlocked entering. For his lights benefit he lit a couple brazers on the edge of the room revealing Callous’s lab and equipment along with…

“This.. this is the dark mirror.” Four said taken aback. Sure it had cracks and was missing a few places but otherwise it had been painstakingly remade even the original frame had been restored. “But it..”

“Was destroyed? That's what I thought too. This mirror was never truly my mirror though. The one I gave to you those months ago, and I know you still haven’t let out of your sight since then, that’s my true mirror. This one was sculpted in its image by someone, I’m not even sure who. And was used to control me, or this me. Whoever I was before I was bound to this mirror is gone. I’m not even your real dark, he was. This personality was created by the mirror when it bound my powers.” Maverick said his voice slipping as he finished talking. 

“So, this you is the only you I’ve ever known and what’s wrong with the current you. You’re not what the mirror made you, or whatever Callous wanted you to be. You’re your own being.” Four insisted.

“It’s not about that. I know I’m not those things, I’ve changed, I’ve relapsed, I’ve murdered innocent people. I’m a dark Four, not even a dark just an erembour and I’ll never be anything else. I couldn’t be the true dark Callous thought I would be without my inhibitions, I’m not like the other erembour’s either, they at least have powers. I’m just a Shadow.” Maverick sounded distraught as he summoned a large shapeless weapon in his hands and struck the dark mirror shattering it once again. But this time it didn’t fill him with pain but instead of a feeling of completion. Like a circle ending. 

“Maverick?” Four questioned once the dark stopped moving the shadow weapon disappearing. He put a hand on the darks shoulder.

“I’m ok. That felt good, it was here I was forced under Callous’s control, and that mirror forced me under its control. But now its gone, and he’s gone. It’s time for me to stop hiding from those and figure out who I’m gonna be now.” Maverick turned around and his face seemed more determined. The same look he’d had before leaving on this scouting mission turned disastrous.

“And I’ll always be here to help you. Who you isn’t defined by our relationship but your my friend and I won’t leave you to do this journey alone.” Four promised as the locked eyes solemnly. Everything they’d been through, betrayals, separation, and even being merged they were still friends. This was his fifth part and Four would never forget that fact, no matter what.

“I know you will.” Maverick cast a look back at the mirror and spotted something lying in the wreckage. “And what do we have here?”

________________________________________________________________________

A quick round up of their allies and the darks and lights were back hiding behind the boulders over looking Callous’s fortress. Maverick held up Callous’s mirror for them all to see. It’s dark wood was heavily splintered and dark blood stained the handle. 

He handed the mirror to Hyrule as the others watched. “Callous was your dark, whether you decide to shatter the mirror or not is your choice.”

A dark look crossed Hyrules face but passed as he looked almost sadly at the mirror. “It feels like murder, he’s already dead but somehow this feels worse than unleashing Ganon on him.”

Legend supported Hyrule chiming in. “The longer we wait the greater chance we have of him returning and stealing the mirror back. You’ll be saving countless lives by doing this and avenging more. But we know this isn’t easy.”

Hyrule looked at the mirror, the essence of his ultimate enemy, his bane held here in his hands. He’d shared a body with Callous, been the subject of his torturous power fantasies, and yet once bested him so early in his own adventure. But it was time to leave that all behind, Callous was the one who’d started this whole debacle, the one who’d used Veran against them. 

Hyrule let the mirror drop and it smashed on the ground irradiating a cloud of darkness with a horrifying screaming sound. Whatever part of Callous’s essence had been inside the mirror while he was dusted was forcibly expelled and quickly faded into nothing as the haunting sound of his dying scream rang out. 

As the sound dissipated a new one took its place the screaming of the demons above. The rather loud destruction of the mirror had drawn their attention in a way the group did not want, and quickly the darks threw them into the shadows escaping as the first beasts arrived. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Rather than blackness the group found themselves taken into a warm golden light and moments later stood in front of a forested altar and the form of Hylia stood in front of them.

Time and Wild bowed to her but the others were more dumb founded as they looked at the literal Goddess they knew was the one who had guided their adventures. For once the champions met their patron. 

Hylia regarded them before speaking, her appearance was like Zelda’s but all of them at once, each link saw traits of his Zelda in her.

“My champions, I am so proud of you today. Today you rided all the worlds of a growing threat, I sensed many long months ago the danger he possessed. I saw the deals taking place, the power struggle Eternal had created and I foresaw his death at Callou’s hand. It was for that reason I allowed you all to be brought together, across time and space I summoned you. I had feared your intense similarities would cause conflict but you took to each other so quickly. I was heartened by the sense of family you found and the trials you overcame together.

“And I can say with the greatest certainty that the danger is gone, the darks that remain pose no significant danger to the future of Hyrule in any of your times. So it’s time that all of you went home. You’ll be separated but i see you’ve already found a way around the limits I set.” She winked at the darks. “The journeys for almost all of you has come to an end. Go and find respite in the end of a battle and safety in your own lives.”

The golden light began the well again as Hylia turned to sky and whispered, “and to you my love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end folks! I'm so sorry for the long wait but i was determined to give this story the ending it deserved and here it is. An epilogue of sorts will be coming soon, but for now I leave you with the end of a saga that began almost ten months ago.


End file.
